


Ukuhlolwa

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ukuhlolwa

Cersei

Wayengazange atshele omunye umuntu ngalokho uVarys amembulela kona, futhi wayengayivumelanga le ndoda ukuthi iphinde ikhulume naye ngakho. Wayengafuni ukukukholelwa, uJaime wayengeke akwenze lokhu. Ukuphela kwendlela ayengabeka ngayo ingqondo yakhe ngokukhululeka ukuthi azibonele ngokwakhe uma kuyiqiniso, ngakho-ke umshado uzoqhubeka njengoba bekuhleliwe, kungekho sivikelo esengeziwe kuSansa. Intombazane yayixwayiswe ukuthi ingazami futhi ukubalekela, futhi yayinozwela futhi ilulama, yayihlala yenza njengoba itsheliwe. Noma kunjalo, uCersei ubengakwazanga ukukhipha lo mbono ekhanda lakhe, ngakho-ke unqume ukuqasha onogada abaningana njengezinhloli. Babezobukela uJaime, uSansa kanye nowesifazane omubi waseTarth, futhi babe nemiyalo yabo yokuthi babike eCersei ngalokho abakutholile. Wethuka esephuma esokeni lakhe ngokungqongqozwa emnyango.

"Cersei," kweza izwi lowesilisa. Bengazi ukuthi uzofika.

"Jaime," Wacindezela ukuziqhenya okusenhlizweni yakhe, waziphoqa ukuthi azwakale engenandaba naye, "Woza ekugcineni, usunje?"

"Ngikholwe uma ngithi angifuni ukuba lapha, kepha kuze kube kusihlwa usuphethe iNdlovukazi, ngakho-ke kungumsebenzi wami njengeNkosi Commander ye-Kings Guard ukuthi ngizokhuluma nawe maqondana nokuqhubeka kwalo mshado. Bengifuna nje qeda imininingwane embalwa nawe. "

"Jaime, ngikutshele ezinsukwini ezedlule engikulindele kuwe nakwamanye amaKhosi akho. Uzokuma etafuleni neKing noLady Margaery, uSer Osmund Kettleblack uzobe engibhekile. USer Balon, uSer Boros, USer Meryn uzothunyelwa ezungeze ihholo, kanti uSer Loras uzoba ngasemnyango. Yini okunzima kakhulu ukuyiqonda ngalokho? "

"Kungumsebenzi wami njengeNkosi Commander ukwenza isiqiniseko sokuthi iKosi ivikeleka ngokuphelele, futhi bengilokhu nginokungabaza kwami ngokuhleleka kwamanje. Ngilahlekelwe yisandla sami, njengoba ubuzimisele ukungikhombisa lapho ngibuya , futhi ngakho-ke angisifanele sonke isikhundla sokuba sesikhundleni seNkosi. Bengicabanga ukuthi kungaba ukuhlakanipha okwengeziwe kimi ukuma emnyango, nokuthi uSer Loras abe etafuleni eliphezulu noLady. IMargaery neJoff- "

"Inkosi uJoffrey, uJaime. Ungasikhohlwa isihloko sayo." UCersei wakwazi ukuzwa ukunambitheka kwamazwi kaJaime, futhi wayefuna ukumkhumbuza ukuthi nguyena owabamba wonke amandla, kepha kuye ukucasuka kwakhe wamane wamoyizela.

"Ngicabanga ukuthi ngibe nesikhundla esiyingqayizivele uma kukhulunywa ngokuthi kufanele ngibe semthethweni kangakanani noJoffrey. Ngemuva kwakho konke, ngicabanga ukuthi kunesihloko esithile angikaze angikhulumele ngaso… 'Fath-'"

"Kwanele, Jaime!" UCersei uthule, ushesha ubheke lapho uqinisekisa khona ukuthi bebodwa. "Kulungile, ungashintshana izindawo noSer Loras uma uphikelela. Ngabe kukhona okunye?"

"Yinye futhi into; ukuze ngiqiniseke ngokuphepha kwakhe, ngizodinga imininingwane yazo zonke izembatho zegolide ezizobe zikhona emshadweni, nokuthi zizothunyelwa kuphi. Ungazitholela zona kamuva, Ngizoba solar yami, ngisebenzise amalungiselelo athile okugcina. " UJaime wamkhothamela kuye ngaphambi kokuthatha ikhefu.

Umfowethu omnandi, uCersei wacabanga, iwele lami. Wayeseshintshe kakhulu, futhi wayazi ukuthi leso silwane kumele sibe nesibopho. Okwamanje uCersei bekufanele abekezele, kepha ubengeke avumele uBrienne waseTarth ukuba ashiye lokho ayekwenzile kuJaime. Ngokuhamba kwesikhathi, kungaba nokuphindisela. Wakhumbula okwashiwo uVarys ngoJaime, futhi okokuqala ngqa selokhu ezwa ngalelo cala, wavele wakukholwa… Wahlela izinwele zakhe ngokushesha, wahamba wayoxoxa noVarys.

Sansa

"Muhle, Lord Tyrion, ngiyabonga!" USansa wavele wajabula lapho ebona ingubo emnyama ebomvu ayithengelwe umyeni wakhe emshadweni. Indwangu ethambile yayilandela yonke indlela ibheke phansi, ibonakala ngathi iyacwebezela njengoba ukukhanya okuvela efasiteleni kushiye amarubhothi afaka i-bodice. Kwakukhona intambo yegolide phansi kanye nentamo, iboshwe ngobucwebe ibhubesi legolide ehlombe lokunene. USansa wayazi ukuthi uyiStark, kodwa ngalesi sikhathi, cishe wayeziqhenya ngokuba semndenini wakwaLannister, njengoba egijimisa isandla sakhe eceleni komthungo. Wabe esekhumbula u-Ilyn Payne eshayela u-Ice wehlela entanyeni kayise, futhi wasusa isandla sakhe kakhulu.

"Kungumshado weNkosi, ngicabange ukuthi okungenani omunye wethu kufanele abukeke emuhle," uTirion embuka emamatheka ngezindebe zakhe, kubonakala ukuthi wakujabulela ukumbona ejabule. Washaywa unembeza ongazelele ngalokho ayehlela ukukwenza kulobubusuku; wayezibuza ukuthi iNkosi uTywin izothini endodaneni yayo lapho sebetholile okwenzekile. UTirion angaba uLannister, kepha wayengesona isilwane, futhi wayengenasibopho sokufa kukaNed ukwedlula yena; wayengakaze abekhona naseKing Landing ngaleso sikhathi. Wayezibuza ukuthi uzophinde ashade yini uma esemshiyile, noma ngabe ubaba wakhe uzomjezisa ngokuphila yedwa. Waphinde wabuka umzimba wakhe owonakele, wagxila endleleni amehlo akhe aphatheke kabi ambheka ngayo, futhi wazizwa emhawukela. Ngezindlela eziningi, uTyrion wayehlupheke ezandleni zamaLannista njengoba nje ayenaye. Waguqa ngamadolo wamnika umphimbo esihlathini, ngaphambi kokusukuma futhi, futhi ethatha ingubo evela kuncekukazi.

"Impela, ngiyabonga," ehlebeza, njengoba ephuthuma egumbini lokulala nalentombazane eyozama ingubo yakhe entsha.

Ngenkathi intombazane ibopha izintambo ngemuva, uSansa wazama ukuzola, waphinda futhi ukuthi yini okwakufanele enze namuhla kusihlwa. Wayengenaso isiqiniseko ngokuphelele semininingwane yecebo, njengoba uBrienne wayetshele uSansa ingxenye yakhe kuphela; babona ukuthi kuphephile ngaleyondlela. 'Themba Jaime, yenza njengoba ekutshela', uBrienne ubemtshele, ngolunye usuku ntambama. USansa wayazi ukuthi kuzolindeleka ukuthi adanse naye, lokho kwakuyingxenye yecebo. Kwakuthathe inkolelo enkulu nokuqinisekiswa kukaSansa ukuthi avume lokho, kepha phakathi nezinsuku zabo bendawonye, uBrienne wayevame ukumtshela izindaba zakhe ngohambo lwakhe noJaime, kanti nezithandani eSansa zikuthole kungenakwenzeka ukuthi kube nokuzonda ngemuva kokuzwa ubuqhawe ukuthi uJaime asindise uBrienne eHarrenhal.

"Konke kuhleliwe!" Ishintshe intombazane ngesikhathi isiqeda ukuqinisa ingubo, futhi uSansa wajika waqonda esibukweni. Wamoyizela umuntu ambona ebheka emuva… Wayemuhle. Wayehlala ezizwa eyintombazane encane kangaka, kodwa ukuzibheka kulesibuko kwamgcwalisa ukuqiniseka ukuthi wayengazi ukuthi wayenayo. Wayengabukeka njengentombazane encane, wayebukeka njengowesifazane oqinile. Wacabanga ibhubesi, ngaphambi kokuzilungisa, cha, impisi.


End file.
